Model Behavior
by The Green One
Summary: Bella is an out-of-work model that has just been booked for a major campaign. The catch? Her photographer is the sexy, hate-filled, critical Edward and he hates her at first glance. Can they ever work together or will this job flop? BxE All Human
1. Chapter One

**Okay, this is my latest attempt to write a catchy story! Lol, review please!**

Chapter One.

BPOV

I grabbed my tote filled with my heels, my book, and a few other necessary things. I had a go-see today and at the rate I was going I was going to be late—very late.

This was one of those things that being late for will ruin your career, and since mine was still in the two to three jobs a year, I couldn't risk this.

My name is Bella Swan and I am a model. Well, sorta. You may know my face from those Princess perfume ads. Then again, you might not. I'm no Tyra Banks, but I'm friends with people like her.

Unfortunately, if I was even five minutes late to this go-see, I could kiss all that good-bye.

I ran downstairs and outside, forgetting to lock the door on the way out. Oh well, it wasn't like I had anything to steal. And in this side of New York City, no one stole anything. It was the college kid part of town. Artists, models, photographers, and anyone who hadn't made it "big" lived here.

Of course I would live in apartment A5 in this "non-big" area, as Alice Brandon, my best friend and famous model, would call it.

The bus stop was only seven steps from my door, thankfully, and the bus was just pulling up. I paid the fee and grabbed an empty seat. It was still early in the day so I was able to get a seat by myself.

As I sat I thought about how lucky I was to even book this appointment. I wasn't famous, and the ad had called for semi-well-known models with sharp features. Of course Alice clipped it out and told me if I didn't go to this go-see I would regret it the rest of my runway-walking life.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't even notice as the bus pulled up to my stop until I realized we were pulling away. "Wait!" I yelled, pulling on the cord to stop.

"Yo, lady. Pay attention once in a while!" The bus driver yelled as I dashed off.

I barely heard him over my rapidly pounding heart.

A tall, blonde model cut in front of me and almost slammed the door in my face. "Hey! Watch out!" It looks like today was going to be one of those days.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't see you there. I guess I don't really notice people like _you_ that often." She said the word you with as much contempt as it was possible to in one single word.

"Well I guess you wouldn't. Your eyes are so small you probably can't see anything." In this business, big eyes are big, so calling someone small-eyed is like saying they are fugly.

She didn't reply, but swung her thick blond hair over her shoulder and stomped up to the secretary. "Rosalie Hale here to see Esme Cullen."

"It will be one minute. Take a seat," the secretary pointed to a couch tucked into the corner.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan, also here to see Esme Cullen."

The girl on duty looked me from head to toe and asked, "Is it April Fools Day?"

"What?"

"You are so not a model. There is no way some agency sent you over to audition for this. Seriously, go back home and go back to your job pushing paper. This is so not for you."

That hurt. Bad. "Well, just tell her I'm here." This business was full of people who wouldn't like you. I had booked jobs before, none as big as this, but I'd done it. Some stupid receptionist had no right telling me whether or not I had the "look."

"Will do." She punched some letters into the computer and went back to playing solitaire.

I sat down on the couch, as far away from the Miss Rosalie Hale as I could. I knew her, everyone did! But I also knew she was a bitch. She had proved that to me with her earlier comments and the way she had just brushed me off.

My heart was still racing so I hummed the tune of my favorite song in my head. _We have to go a thousand oceans wide… 1000 dark years when time has died…_ it always helped calm me down and this time was no exception.

A loud, "Miss Swan?" interrupted my dreaming.

"Yes?"

"Esme will see you now."

Taking a deep breath, I stood, but not without a glance over at the perfect Rosalie. She was giving me a death-glare, probably because I was called before her. Oh well, that's the business.

I picked up my bag and followed the assistant into a large white room. Inside were a few tables. Most were covered with drawings and half-finished models of clothing, but at one, the largest and central table, sat Esme Cullen, Carlisle Cullen, and the infamous Edward Masen. They were just sitting there, staring.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan."

"We know," Esme's voice was musical and carried across the large space between us. "We've seen some of your ads. They are very well done, I must say. You have an original look."

"Thank you." Confidence was key. If I looked scared and nervous, I would never get a job.

"We like original."

I had to smile at that. So they liked me! The other girl, Rosalie, was known for taking beautiful pictures, but in the unique category, she fell very short.

Not that she was short.

"So would you like to see my portfolio?"

"Yes, bring it to us, please," the man to the left of Esme, Carlisle, said. His voice was beautiful too, not the same beauty as Esme's, but still nice. Maybe it was a family trait.

I walked the long distance toward their table. Up close Esme was lovely. She had a heart-shaped face and long wavy hair. It was a motherly face. Carlisle, however, looked anything but fatherly. He had striking features and bright blonde hair. The man to the other side of Esme, though, was the most beautiful. There was no other word to describe the bronze haired, green-eyed man. He had sharp cheekbones and a straight, thin nose. Unfortunately, only his horrible demeanor matched his wonderful looks.

This man was Edward Masen, the famous photographer who is better known for reducing models to tears than for his astonishingly artistic, and groundbreaking art.

I handed them my black, leather book filled with pictures. "Thank you. Carlisle will look at your photos while you walk for us."

"Now?"

"Yes. Walk from here to the door and back. Show us your best walk and we will probably book you." She gave me a sweet smile but then her face turned back to business-like stone.

I turned and gave them my best attempt at a runway walk. I was not a wonderful walker, but I could hold my own. Alice said I had one-upped most of the famous runway models on the catwalk now. Of course, I had never gotten booked for runway before, so maybe Alice was a bit biased.

As I returned to the desk, Carlisle closed my book and looked up at me. "I like your work. You have an interesting style and here at Cullen Designs we like style."

"Yes, your walk it good. You may want to get a few pointers from our earlier clients. Do you know Alice Brandon? She could help you."

"Yes, actually! She's my friend and she's been helping me a lot with my walk. I'll tell her you recommended her."

Esme gave me her secret non-business smile. "Okay then. If you'll wait in the lobby for a little while, we have one more client to interview and then we will make our final decision. You will probably want to be around for that."

"Okay. Thank you for your time."

"No, Bella. Thank you."

I couldn't help the huge grin that spread across my face as I went to sit down. They liked me! Rosalie, of course, saw the grin, but only matched it with a smug look of her own. She thought she had this interview nailed down, but what she didn't know was what they were looking for was not what she had.

For about five minutes I sat looking at the walls until I heard the door slam shut and a very angry blonde came stamping into the room. "The nerve of that man! How dare he tell me I'm not model enough!"

"Who said that?"

"That photographer! Edward Masen! He is such a fucking ass! Never work with him, trust me, you will regret it."

"Um, thanks for the advice."

With one last screech the very angry Rosalie Hale left Cullen Designs Headquarters.

Within two minutes of her departure, Esme came out and into the lobby. "Well, aren't you a lucky girl. Rosalie didn't make a very good impression so you have the job."

"I do!"

"Yes. You start tomorrow at seven a.m. sharp with our photographer, Edward. Arrive here at least fifteen minutes before seven. Okay?"

"Yes! That's perfectly okay!"

With one last smile she swept out of the room, but I couldn't care less.

I had the job!

**So what do you think? Should I continue? Review please!**


	2. Chapter Two

Thanks for all the positive feedback

**Thanks for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it! One thing I forgot to mention last time is that they are all human! Okay, on with the story now!**

Chapter Two.

BPOV

As soon as I got home I called Alice and told her the good news.

"Aaee! I knew you would get it Bells! You are, like, exactly what they need. Oh my god! Bella! We so need to celebrate this. Why don't we get Jasper and Emmett and go out tonight?"

"I would love that, Ali. But I can't. I've got to report to work tomorrow at seven. There is no way I would be on time and looking fresh if I stayed out late. Besides, I'm kinda broke." I was explaining all this to her as I dropped my book and bag in my room, if you could call it that. My apartment was so small I couldn't even keep my dog, Jake, here. He was still home in Forks with my dad.

"Well we could go out for a few drinks. I promise we will have you home by nine," Alice continued to try to convince me.

"Did you miss the part where I said I was flat broke? I swear, Alice, if I hadn't gotten that job it would have been back to waitressing at the Burger Bite with my horrible boss, James.

"No, I did not. We're celebrating! I'll buy your drinks!"

"No, Alice. Sorry, I really need to just relax tonight and stuff. Maybe tomorrow or something."

"You owe me for this, girl."

"Yeah, just like I owe you for everything else, I know."

"Okay, just making sure you have it straight. Bye, Bells."

"Bye, Ali." We hung up at the same time.

Well at least people were excited for me. I know I should have been celebrating, but the truth was I wasn't all that excited about tomorrow. Working with Edward was said to be a "nightmare" and he had made his last three clients run out of the studio threatening to sue. Edward was the best of the best, it was true, but his reputation made it hard to be excited.

Maybe I wasn't so lucky after all.

_The next day…_

From the time I woke up to the time they put me in front of the camera was a haze that I couldn't seem to remember. I know I got there by bus and was on time, and I know I had my makeup done by a homosexual, who told me his name was Mike, but I could not remember and details or the conversation I had with Mike. It was just one big blur of nerves and excitement.

I hadn't been booked for a job since October—two months ago. That wasn't very good, and my paycheck had run out pretty quickly. I had gotten a few quick jobs at some fast-food joints, but I could never stand the jerks that came there and at my last job, the boss, James, had tried to kill me.

It was actually a pretty scary story. I had been on friar duty that day and was flipping burgers when James came behind the counter, his face purple with rage. "Who was the fucking ass that made a mess at the soda counter? I swear, if I find you, oh, you will wish you had died!"

I, of course, had nothing to do with it, but I still felt the need to speak up. "Sir, um, maybe it was one of the customers. You can't blame us for everything."

"Hell I will, bitch! Was it you? I bet it was. It would just be something you would do, trying to get me angry and then blame a customer. Bitch!" He then ran over to where I was by the friar, scooped some burning hot oil into a cup and threw it at me.

Luckily, it mostly missed, but my hand still has a small scar where a patch hit me.

Obviously, I quit that day.

Alice had tried to get me to press charges, but I didn't have money and I really didn't want him angrier than he was. It would be just like him to finish what he had tried to do and come slit my throat during the night. I really didn't want to risk it.

Since then I had been unemployed and was borrowing money from Alice or calling my parents when I really needed it. My clothing came from Old Navy and Goodwill and I only bought food if I desperately needed it.

This job really was a gift from god. Unfortunately, it included working with the devil.

As soon as I was out of the makeup/dressing room he was yelling at me. Whether it was for being late, for not getting dressed fast enough, or for just being a girl, he found multiple reasons to scream as he snapped pictures.

I knew I was doing well though, since most of the assistants looked happy. Although maybe they were just glad I hadn't burst into tears yet. I couldn't be sure. Music pounded out of huge speakers in the corners. I couldn't make out much, but it didn't sound like they were singing in English. It took some careful listening, but I finally recognized the music as Tokio Hotel's Ich Bin Nich' Ich. **(I am not I)** It was a good song and Tokio Hotel also sang 1000 Oceans, my favorite song ever.

"Hey! Are you paying attention or should I tell Esme we hired a sack of potatoes? Model you lump!" Edward's melodic voice shrieked. Even with the sharp tones, though, his voice was still beautiful.

Maybe that was why he was so horrible. Edward was dubbed "Second Sexiest Man Alive" by People magazine three years ago, and hadn't been taken seriously since. By screaming and yelling, he was probably just trying to make a serious reputation for himself. Unfortunately, he came off more Simon Cowell than Mike Rosenthal.

"Yes, I'm awake. Do you scream because you think it's cool or did you not get enough attention as a child?" He had snapped my last nerve and I decided to pull out the sarcasm.

"Girly, I get more attention in a day than you will get in a lifetime. Now pose!"

I did, but then I fired back. "I really hope you never get married, Edward Cullen, because that girl would commit suicide as soon as possible."

"I will never get married. Marriage is for stupid people and not-famous people. Really, do you know anything?"

"I know enough to know that everyone hates you or wants you."

"Yeah, don't you think I'm aware of that?"

"I don't know. Maybe you just fake it, you seem like kind of guy who is a good liar."

I didn't even see the camera move but it crashed into the set behind me.

"You stupid girl!"

"Wow. You just broke a camera. Do you think you'll get fired for that?"

"Esme will never do that. I'll just blame it on you."

"I will never do what?" Esme's musical voice came from behind him.

I smiled smugly as Edward turned to look at the very calm, but still angry-looking, Esme Cullen.

"Fire me."

"Really? I do not remember that being in our terms of agreement. I do clearly remember you promising not to harass our model, though."

"Only if our _model_ is not being a complete ass!"

"Well, in my defense, he started it." I felt the need to speak up. I really didn't want to be fired for something I didn't even start.

"Is this true," Esme asked the assistants? I guess she supposed they were the only people who could give her a straight answer.

They all nodded their heads. Whew! I guess no one like a shrieking Edward.

"Well, Edward. It seems like no one else believes you. Why don't we take a break and continue shooting in a few minutes."

Edward stomped off to his chair as soon as she left the room and just sat there, glaring at me. I quickly looking around, making sure there wasn't any hot oil or anything else he could throw at me. I had faced death once from a boss, and I really didn't want to do it again so soon after the first time.

"Water?"

"Um, sure. Thanks." I took a much need gulp of water as Mike came out and retouched my makeup.

"You are doing wonderful, darling! Oh my god, I'm so glad they hired you. No one else would have put on such a show like that! And the way you talked back to Edward like that? Phenomenal!"

Yeah, he was definitely gay. "Thanks, Mike. At least someone here likes me."

"No problem. And if you ever need someone to take down Sir Screams A Lot over there, just call me!"

I looked Mike from top to bottom, taking in the metallic Converses, skinny jeans, bright blue t-shirt and perfectly gelled haired and decided that if I ever needed help against Edward Mike would be last on the list of people to call. "Right, gotcha."

"Okay, everyone. Break's over!" Edward's voice called over the music.

He picked up a new camera, checked to make sure it worked by shooting a picture of himself and used hand motions to signify that I needed to scoot over. I guess we weren't talking after that little escapade before.

For the next hour he shot picture after picture of me. I couldn't believe they wanted this many shots! I had never worked this long before and it was a little unnerving.

Finally at twelve he put down the camera. "We're done. Everyone but Miss Bella here can leave."

They all scooted out of the way as he walked closer and closer to where I was sitting on a table set.

"What was with that today? Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Maybe. Are you trying to get me fired?"

"Listen, missy. I have a job to do, and so do you. Why don't we just agree to not agree and not talk. That way no one gets hurt. Okay?"

I nodded my agreement. "No talking. That is perfectly fine with me."

"Good. Oh, you did well today. Be better tomorrow."

I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face for the second time in less than twenty-four hours. He had liked my work! I hoped that would mean I would get to keep this job for a while. I could really use the money and who knows, maybe this could be my big break!

I dropped the dress back in Wardrobe and got changed back into my sweater and jeans. It was a big step down from my last outfit and I couldn't help feel a little disappointed.

Walking into my apartment, the first thing I noticed was the 11 messages on my machine. They were all from Alice and each one got more impatient and more angry until the final one that said if I didn't call her by 1:00 she was putting a Missing Persons alert out on me.

The clock read 12:30, but Alice was known for jumping the gun so I called her. "I'm alive!" I said as soon as she picked up.

"OMG! How was it? Amazing? Terrible? Did you get down and dirty with Mr. Sexy Masen? Tell me!"

"It was awesome. Well, except for the whole fighting with Edward part. But he said I did well at the end, which means I did really great."

"Oh, Bella! That's great! Okay, you promised we would celebrate tonight, so come on over! Emmett and his new girlfriend are here, and Jasper will be here in a little bit. All this party needs is a reason to celebrate and you are the reason!"

"Okay, I'll come. Just let me shower and wash all this makeup off. I'll be there in an hour."

"Alright. See you then!"

"Bye, Ali."

"Bye, Supermodel Bella!"

I was laughing as I hung up. Alice always could get me to laugh, even after huge arguments with very sexy men.

This party was definitely what I needed, and I couldn't wait to meet Emmett's new girlfriend. He really knew how to pick fun girls.

I turned up the radio and headed to my shower.

**Wow, that was long! Over 2000 words and 6 pages! Do you love me? Will you review? I really hope you do!**


	3. Chapter Three

This will probably be the last update until next Friday or so

**This will probably be the last update until next Friday or so. I have way too much stuff going on to update regularly during the week. Sorry.**

Chapter Three.

BPOV

"Alice? Emmett? I'm here!" I called into the seemingly empty apartment.

"We're in the back, Bells!" Emmett's booming voice rang out.

I went to join them in the back room, which Alice was renovating with the money she had made during her last gig. Alice wasn't a runway model—she was too short to be. At only 4 foot 11, she barely made it to my shoulder. But her pixie-like features and elegant way of moving had gotten her booked for print ad after print ad. She had even tried her hand at commercials but they said she was too short.

Emmett, on the other hand, was huge. He was at least six foot three and pumped iron like there was no tomorrow. He was a bodyguard for a few clubs and definitely looked the part. His curly brown hair, huge biceps, and habit for wearing tight shirts had turned me off in the beginning, but then I had gotten to know him and discovered he was actually a great guy.

He also could usually pick girlfriends pretty well, which is why I was excited to know who his main squeeze was… that is, until I saw her.

It was the bitch from casting. Rosalie Hale. Her blonde hair was straightened today, instead of wavy and natural like it had been the other day, and she was wearing a blood red dress that hugged her curves and made her impossibly long legs look longer.

I looked down at my own outfit—dark jeans and a v-neck shirt and felt even poorer and revolting than normal.

"Hey! Bella, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend. Rose, Bella," Emmett introduced.

"We've met."

"Really? When?"

"I'm sorry, do I know you? You say we've met but I really cannot place your face. Was it at a casting? A show?" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah. Yesterday. At the Cullen casting? Don't you remember? You almost gave me a broken nose."

"Oops! So sorry, uh, what did you say your name was?"

"Bella." Every second with this jerk was making me more and more angry. "So Alice, when will Jasper be here?" Jasper was Alice's boyfriend and he had the uncanny ability to calm everyone down with just a few words. I kept telling him to be a politician, but he never listened and was now in college to be a teacher. His presence would really be helpful right now.

"Yeah, he should be here soon." Just then, Alice's phone rang from the kitchen. "Oh! That must be him!"

As she went to go answer the phone, I was stuck attempting to make small talk with Rosalie and the lovesick Emmett. Whenever he got a new girlfriend the first thing he did was go crazy and agree with everything she said. Then he would talk nonstop about everything she did. Finally he would say he was sick of her and they would break up.

Guess what part I was hoping would come soon.

I couldn't think of anything to say though, and just watched uncomfortable as Rosalie whispered something in Emmett's ear. I could only wonder what she was saying, but if the look on Emmett's face meant anything, it was probably something sexy.

"Yep, that was Jasper," Alice said, joining us again. "He's at some bar and he's run into an old friend from high school. He thinks we'd have a lot of fun so we're gonna go meet him, is everyone okay with that?"

I nodded while Emmett also agreed.

"Great. Oh, and Jasper says he thinks his friend will be the perfect guy for Bells," she said with a wink in my direction.

Well, wasn't that predictable. I should have known Alice would try to set me up with some stranger as soon as I got a new job. She always said I needed someone like Jasper. Emmett went from girl to girl and Alice had been with Jasper for almost two years now but my last boyfriend had been in high school—the beginning of high school.

"What's his name?"

"Something like Anthony or something. I don't remember."

"Okay, I guess I'll come. Just promise me we won't stay out late, I've got work tomorrow."

"Oh, Bella! Who do you work for? I hope Esme didn't hire you. I truly feel bad for whomever they got to fill the position at Cullen's. That Edward Masen is a complete ass. I mean, who is he to say I'm not pretty?" Rosalie twittered.

"I totally agree, babe. He is an ass," Emmett repeated. See what I said about agreeing with everything she said?

"I know! I really hope no one took the job. Edward Masen should be sued or something! He is horrible! Ugh! I feel so bad for the girl he's photographing. Do you know who they got?" Rosalie finished her tirade.

"Um, actually I got the job."

"Oh, I'm so sorry! I guess I should really know everyone's feelings before saying anything. Well, I wish you all the best," she shot me one of her patented fake smiles and went back to snuggling with Emmett.

"Okay! Now that we've got that covered, are we ready to go?" Alice tried to make the atmosphere a bit lighter but my mood was so dark it barely helped.

We all followed her as she darted out the door and hailed a taxi. I never knew how she did it. My attempts to get a taxi were usually met by a splash of water covering whatever I was wearing. That was why the bus was my best friend.

Emmett got into the front and us girls all squeezed into the back. I couldn't help feeling uglier than usual stuck in between the perfect Rosalie and her red dress and cute Alice who was wearing a dress also. Hers was more modest, but still made her look amazing.

Alice and Rosalie made small talk and were getting along fine by the time we pulled in front of the bar—Vamps. Ironically, the line to get in was full of very pale people who definitely looked part vampire.

We were able to get in easily, mostly thanks to Rosalie's ability to make men faint at the sight of her and Alice's charm. I stood in the back, trying not to be seen. It was pretty easy to do, actually.

--

The place was pretty crowded, but Alice finally spotted Jasper talking with someone by the bar. "Come on!"

I lagged behind; again, so I didn't see the person he was talking to clearly until all the introductions had been made. As I went up to meet this "friend" I finally got a good look at his face and my jaw dropped with horror.

It was Edward Masen.


	4. Chapter Four

Wow

**Wow! It is so nice out right now! (At least it is where I live) I want to go out, yet I don't. My neighbor (who happens to be my BFF) is in NYC so I've got no one within walking distance to hang out with. That is why I'm updating today, but I hope you aren't following my lead and you are all out there having fun!**

**I've decided that this entire story will be in Bella's POV. It's easier for me to write cuz I'm a girl and I know how girls think.**

Chapter Four.

BPOV

I felt like my world had tilted and I had fallen through the looking glass.

It was Edward Masen sitting there, smiling and laughing with my friends, drinking something from a shot glass. The man whom Jasper said was perfect for me was the one man whom I had wanted to spend this night complaining about.

Irony, much?

This had to be a dream. In my life, things like this did not happen. I did not meet extremely handsome men, hate them, and then find out they were my friend's buddy. It just didn't happen in the life of Isabella Marie Swan!

I tried to hang behind them and not let him see me, but of course Alice pushed me forward despite my protests. "Anthony, this is Bella. Bella, Anthony!"

Well, I guess it was just going to be one of those days where everyone introduces you to someone you already know, and in my case, did not want to know. "Bella, is it? I guess I never got your name." He shot me a crooked smile and no matter how hard I tried not to, I could feel myself melting.

"Wait? You two know each other?" Alice, always a bit confused, asked. I was surprised she hadn't recognized his chiseled features and striking eyes. They had been on every issue of People and I knew she read that magazine like it was the Bible.

"This would be my photographer, Edward Masen."

"No shit! Wow! Wait, I thought Jasper said your name was Anthony?"

"That's my middle name. Only my friends really call me that, but you can if you'd like." Once again that spine-melting crooked smile showed itself.

Alice laughed, obviously taken by this man's charm. "Well isn't that wonderful! I'll let you two get to know each other better, since you are colleagues. Bye!"

"Alice!" I shrieked and reached out to grab her shirt but she was already gone. Could anything more go wrong? I turned back to Edward, who was now looking less cheerful and more livid.

"Listen, Bella. I'm going to be nice tonight to you since you are friends with my old high school buddy, but don't think that means I'm going to be any less hard on you tomorrow. You are a model and I am the photographer. In other words, you are a piece of meat for me to capture."

Murphy's law proves itself once again. Anything that can go wrong will.

--

"Alice! How you could do that to me?" I asked on the way home. It was just she and I in the taxi since Emmett and Rosalie had gone home to Emmett's house and Jasper had gotten an emergency call from his mother. She was in the hospital and needed him right away.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"You left me with the monster of a man for the entire night! I don't think my night of celebrating could have been any worse."

"Bella, listen to yourself! You just spent an evening with Edward Masen, hottie extraordinaire, and you are acting like a prick. If anything, you should be thanking me!"

"Thanking you! I hate that man! He is the most rude, disrespectful, arrogant ass ever to walk this planet!" I was getting angrier by the second and the poor taxi driver was looking back at us, making sure I wasn't about to shoot anyone or anything.

I sure felt like shooting Alice, but, lucky for her, I didn't have a gun.

"Well how was I to know that?"

"Do you remember anything I ever told you?"

"Bella, do I ever?"

No, she never did. Alice was the kind of friend who would listen to all your problems and comfort you, but forget them as soon as you were done complaining.

I sighed. This was a losing battle, and anyways, we were pulling up to my apartment now. "Five fifty," the taxi driver called.

I gave him is money and slammed my door on the way out, not even saying goodbye to Alice.

My apartment was as empty as ever, and for the first time since moving to New York, I felt a pang of loneliness. I hadn't had a boyfriend since my last one in Forks. His name was Tyler and I barely counted him as a boyfriend. He took me to prom and we went out a few times, but nothing much more. It had been more for status than anything else. I had had a boyfriend so I felt pretty, and he had a girlfriend so he felt like a player.

It was times like this, when I fought with my friends, which made me want something like Alice had with Jasper or Emmett seemed to have with Rosalie.

I wanted something like love.

That revelation surprised me. I had always been a bit of a loner and to want someone like I did now was strange for me.

The problem with getting a guy in my life was that the only men I seemed to meet were either superficial, too good looking, taken, or gay. It was pretty hard trying to date in the fashion industry. Of course, since I didn't go out much, I wasn't helping my cause much.

How could I find a boyfriend that would actually care when it seemed like all the good guys were gone?

--

As I tried to fall asleep that night, I couldn't help but think about Edward again. He sure was some nice eye candy, at least until he opened his mouth. Could I ever reform him into a caring gentleman who would take care of a girl instead of tearing her down?

I decided to make it my mission to try.

**Okay, it's a bit short, but I like this chapter. It's sweet, but still has spunk! At least, I think so. What did you think? Drop me a review to let me know!**


	5. Chapter Five

Wow

**Wow! 25 reviews for one chapter! I love it! I love you! And since you all seem to love this story, I have made it my mission to finish this chapter by 10:00 tonight and have it up. Let's see how I do!**

**Disclaimer: Bella/Edward/Alice/Esme/Mike etc, they are not mine.**

Chapter Five.

BPOV

My dreams were warped and weird. Images of Edward's face, Esme, Mike, Alice, and Rosalie floated through alongside cameras and makeup brushes. It was restless and when I woke, I could tell it hadn't been a good night. Everything was blurry, but I needed to get my butt out of bed and in front of a camera in…

TWENTY MINUTES!

Aw crap! I had overslept again, and missed my alarm until just now. It was still blaring away whatever rap song was playing on the radio, so I shut it off.

I had no time to shower, and just barely made it to the bus stop. There was no bus yet, and the next one wouldn't arrive for five more minutes. I was cutting it so close! God, being late on your second day is almost as bad as being late on the first.

Could they fire me because of this?

The answer was, unfortunately, they could. At least, if Esme talked to Edward he would convince her that I was a no good, dirty rat who just stumbled in and managed to charm my way into her good graces.

I hate this industry so much sometimes.

--

Slipping in, two minutes late, I sent a prayer to the heavens that I hadn't been later than this. No one was at the receptionist desk, but I knew my way around by now and ran towards the makeup room.

Mike was waiting for me with his hands on his hips giving me his best 'death glare.' I have to say, I was not scared one bit. The glare did not match his shoes—green cowboy boots, or anything else he was wearing. It was like looking at a clown, with good taste, frowning—strange.

"You are late."

"No duh! Just get me dolled up and I'll work my ass off out there! I need this job so please don't tell on me," I said. Mike was a friend, sort of, so I figured he would be nice.

"You are so lucky I like you or else I would be kicking you out that door right now. Sit!" He barked and shoved me in a chair.

Twenty frantic minutes later I was made up for today's shoot and walking toward wardrobe.

My outfit for today was much more sexy than yesterdays, and I had to wonder if this was on purpose. Did Edward just want to see me be erotic today? Or did Esme just randomly pick something out?

Whatever it was, I decided to sell this outfit.

Edward was already out there when I walked out on set.

"Hi!" I chirped and shot him my best I'm-trying-to-make-you-hate-me-less smile.

"Hello," he said warily. I guess my attitude last night had made him less open to me and this new side had him suspicious. Well I would have to show him!

"So what are we shooting today?"

"A print ad for Cullen Designs' lingerie line. It's more sexy than yesterday."

Obviously! "Okay! Cool!" I wanted to shoot back a remark that would show him I wasn't some stupid, shallow model, but then I remembered my plan. If I were going to get Edward to open up and reform I would need to be nice.

I stepped up on the set—a dark background with pillows spread around—and sat on one of the cushions.

"Ready?"

"Yep! Let's go." This nice thing was starting to bug me and I felt so fake, but if it made him calmer, it was worth it.

The first flash came, followed by many more as I moved around and angled myself to the camera.

"Great!"

"Keep it up!"

Shouts of encouragement came from the assistants, and it made me feel pretty good. I guess they liked me.

Edward, on the other hand, was passive. He wasn't yelling like yesterday, but he hadn't said much besides a few directions on what to do. Was that good? I couldn't tell.

"And we're done," Edward's musical voice called out. "Wonderful job everyone. Bella, come here, I need to talk to you."

My heart was fluttering as I walked over to where he was and I couldn't help thinking about my dream. He had been mixed in there along with people I actually liked and who actually liked me. Did that mean anything? "Yes?"

"That was phenomenal. You really have talent and I want to—apologize—for yesterday." This was hard for him to say, and he seemed to have trouble forming the words. I wanted to help him out a little bit.

"You're sorry? Wow, I never thought the famous Edward Masen apologized for everything," I smiled.

His face seemed angry for a second until he noticed my face and realized I was kidding. That wonderful crooked smile appeared and I could hear my heart start beating even faster. It seemed like he heard it too, because his smile grew even more.

"Well, I guess this would be a first, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess so."

"Let's make today a day of firsts. I've never asked a model to coffee, would you like to get some?"

Did he seriously just ask me out? Wow. I couldn't believe it, but I needed some alone time with him if this was going to get anywhere.

My 'this' I meant my reforming him.

"Sure," I agreed. "Let me, um, just get dressed first." I looked down at my outfit and Edward seemed to blush. I guess when I was a model it didn't mean anything but off set I was a person and dressed like this I looked like a prostitute.

Not really good for my image, if you know what I mean.

"Bella! Are you coming over here to get changed or do you want to stand around flirting a little longer?" Mike yelled.

Now it was my turn to blush. "Coming!"

I turned back to Edward, waved and followed Mike into the dressing rooms. I could feel Edward's eyes boring into my back, though, and it made me feel a little better about the whole thing. I may have been flirting, but he was flirting back. Maybe he wasn't a lost case.

Well, today was just going to be a day of surprises, wasn't it?

**Whoo! I did it! It is now 5:34 and I will be posting this soon! Yay!**

**Please review if you love me!**


	6. Chapter Six

Did you participate in the Day of Silence

**Did you participate in the Day of Silence? I did. From 8:20 AM to 5:00 PM I tried my hardest to not speak, and managed to do it with only 4 words escaping. Day of Silence is a national youth movement protesting the silence faced by lesbian, gay, bisexual, and transgender people and their allies. My deliberate silence echoed that silence, which is caused by harassment, prejudice, and discrimination. I believe that ending the silence is the first step toward fighting these injustices. **

**Stay silent and stop the discrimination. **

**That was my message of the day. I hope you all participated or know someone who did! **

Chapter Six.

BPOV

I could not believe Edward had asked me out to coffee. Did this count as a date? Our first date? I couldn't be sure and I didn't want to bring it up for fear that he wouldn't feel like this was a date. How awkward would that be?!

Instead, I followed Mike into the dressing room and changed back into my jeans and tee. The weather was warm today so I hadn't grabbed and jacket on the way out.

Then I went back over to the makeup chairs and scrubbed some of the make up off. I did like the eyeliner, but the eye shadow, blush, red lipstick and everything were too sexy for me.

After I had gotten rid of most of it and tamed my hair into a ponytail I went back out into the set. Edward was waiting there—no camera—and it was a bit like seeing a fish out of water. Even the other night at the bar Edward had had a little digital camera in his hand. Seeing him without his first, true love was strange and kinda nice. He seemed like a real person for once.

"Hey," I said. Damn, how come I could never think of something cool and witty to say when I really needed to?

"Hey," he replied, giving me what I liked to call the spine-melting-crooked smile.

"So, where are we going? Starbucks?" I considered Starbucks to be an annoying place of overly pierced teenagers mixed with middle-aged men who thought they were cool by reading surrounded by those kids. If I could avoid it, I would not go in there, but I knew some people loved that place like a second home.

"Actually I don't really like Starbucks that much—too crowded. If you don't mind, I was hoping we could go somewhere more private. I know this cute little café around the corner."

"Okay, sure."

"Cool," he smiled. _I swear if he keeps doing that I am going to fall over from lack of knee support. _

I followed him out to the sidewalk and we walked side by side down to the corner. "So, why did you want to talk to me? Because I was pretty sure after yesterday and today that we weren't on speaking terms."

"I changed my mind. You are one of the most complex girls I've ever met. Usually I can figure someone out quickly—smart, dumb, shallow, deep, etc—but you have something more and I can't really reach it. I was hoping maybe you would give me a chance to get to know you."

Wow. So he wasn't really asking me on a date, not in so many words, at least. But he did want to get to know me and spend time with me. That was the first step to a relationship, right?

I think I'm going to have to have a discussion with Alice when I get home. She knows all about relationships.

"Hello? Earth to Bella!" Edward waved his hand in front of my face.

"Huh?"

"The light changed a while ago and you just blanked out. I thought you'd passed out on me for a second there!" He laughed.

"Wouldn't you love that? I faint because you were walking next to me on the street."

"Is that really why you fainted?"

"No! I did not faint, I was just thinking!" I was getting defensive now.

"Well, I really wish I knew what you were thinking about, care to let me in?"

"Hmmm…no!" There was no way I would ever let him know what I was thinking about right then. Not ever!

He just smiled at me, not the crooked smile, but a beautiful one anyway. "Here we are."

I looked up at the building that he had stopped at: Twilight. It was a small café and it looked filled with the artsy people you see in French films. Definitely Edward's type of place to hang out, and now that I think about it, my kind of place too. "Twilight? That's a cool name."

"Yeah," he said, opening the door for me. "It's named after the safest time of the day. Right before everything is covered in darkness but right after the bright light of day obscures everything evil."

"Where did you get that from? A book?"

"No, from that sign right there," he pointed at a sign right below the name of the café that outlined it's meaning.

"Cool."

"Yeah, it's one of the reasons I love this place."

I smiled up at him and walked into the café. It was dark but not too dark and soothing music was coming from speakers near the counter. _And I'm suspended just waiting for a line.  And I'm counting, I'm counting on you._ I couldn't recognize the song, though.

"Decaf latte with milk, please," Edward told the girl at the counter. She was about sixteen with black hair cut into a sort of shaggy cut. It looked really cute on her.

"Coming right up, and for you?"

"Uh, same but black. Thanks."

"I never would have taken you for a black girl," Edward said.

"I never would have thought the big, bad, edgy Edward Cullen would put milk in his coffee," I teased.

"If I don't put milk in it, it tastes like dirt, don't you think? I mean, I'll drink it but it's disgusting."

"I beg to differ, but hey, to each his own!"

"Right you are, here, let's sit." He directed me to a table in the darkest back corner and my heart fluttered as he started toward it. Did he think of this as a date? I was so unprepared for this!

I think I needed an emergency call to Alice!

"Bella? Are you coming or did you pass out on me again?"

Too late, I was in way to deep for Alice to help me.

**Okay, sorry this is short but it's almost 10 and I'm tired. **

**Can I get to 130 reviews? Or more? I got 32 last time so I'm expecting something amazing this time too!**

**Love, Me!**


	7. Chapter Seven

Whoa

**Whoa! It has been a crazy couple of weeks! I've been way too busy with my life to update, but here I am! I'm going to try to update some more this weekend also! Yay!**

Chapter Seven.

BPOV

"So, tell me about yourself," Edward said as we sat down. The café didn't have any open tables, so we ended up sitting in a pair of huge comfy chairs in the corner. It was a nice spot and I could really see why he liked this place.

"There's really not much to tell. I'm a poor model who needs this job or else is going back to working at a burger joint," I said, grimacing. "Um, I graduated from high school in Forks, Washington—it's a very small town in the middle of nowhere—and then moved here to attend college. But, I needed some cash so my friend, Alice, got me a small job modeling in a boutique. I've been hooked since."

"What college were you attending?"

"NYU, but I dropped out last year. School wasn't for me."

He smiled at that. "Well there's something we have in common! I went to NYU for a few years, but my professor told me it would probably be better if I left. I was 'brilliant,' he said, but I didn't have my heart in it. I showed him some of my early work and he got me started in photographing. That's how I got here."

Wow. So Edward was a dropout too! Maybe I didn't have to be so intimidated by him. Now that we had flunking in common, I could feel the tension lessening a bit. "So you've just gone from that and made yourself one of the biggest names in fashion?"

"Hey, all in two years' work," he laughed. "So, tell me a little more about you. Likes? Dislikes? I want to know it all!"

"Why? I've been trying to figure out just why you wanted to ask me out and I've come up with nothing." I said. It was more blunt than I liked, but I really had no idea and the mystery was eating away at me.

"I just figured I should get to know you a little better. Maybe then I would understand why every time you come near me I can't breathe and my heart rate skyrockets."

Oh my god. We were treading in uncharted waters here and it was a bit unnerving. I had never been the pretty girl or the popular one. Going out on a date was something I rarely did. How was I supposed to handle this?

"Uh, okay. Thank you?"

"That was too much. I'm sorry. I guess I just crossed that business-personal line, didn't I."

I couldn't talk, so I just nodded. I may have been overreacting, but this was sort of a monumental moment in time. At least, it was for me.

"Bella? Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine. Just a little surprised I guess."

He smiled. "I have that affect on people." Great, the cocky Edward was back. For a few minutes there, there had been no walls up. We were closer than I thought possible, and I had liked it.

I had liked that Edward.

"I guess I had just been surprised that you—I mean. Oh, what the heck. I don't know what I mean. All I know is my heart rate gets pretty high around you too."

Crooked smile, there you come! And yep, my heart rate went up, as usual. It was almost as high as if I'd been running for hours, and right now I felt like running. Awkward situations weren't good for me. I couldn't handle them.

And just like that, the situation got a little less awkward and a little more natural. All I registered was that Edward's face was coming closer and instinctively I knew he was going to kiss me.

My luck, though, got in our way.

"_And in every circle of friends there's a whore. The one who flirts and does a little more."_ My phone rang.

Yeah, that's my ringtone—for Alice only, though.

I jerked back from him and growled into the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Grumpy Gills! Where are you? You've been avoiding me and I neeeeed to talk to you. It's, like, a life or death matter!"

"Well, I guess you will just have to wait. I'm busy."

"Busy with wha—" but that was all I heard before I hung up.

"Sorry about that. It's my friend Alice. She needed me, but I told her I had something more important to do."

"That's okay. I'll let you go. I need to do some things anyway. See you around, Bella."

And just like that the walked out the door—throwing out his coffee on the way.

Well, I guess I was just born unlucky, and he was born a cocky heartbreaker!

**Don't break my heart! Review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

Whoohoo

**Whoohoo! You know I love you all, right? Sorry I didn't update this weekend. I got caught up with homework and stuff. But I'm updating during the week! Doesn't that count for anything?**

Chapter Eight.

BPOV

I wasn't sure whom I was angrier with: Alice or Edward. I guess I couldn't really blame Alice, she hadn't known I was in the most heart soaring conversation of my life, but still—can you say bad timing? And then there was Edward. First he goes all deep and tells me he likes me, then he's all like 'bye, it was nice talking.' I mean, what's a girl to do?

I figured since I couldn't strangle Edward, I might as well go kick some pixie ass.

I dropped my coffee in the trash, left a small tip for whoever cleaned up our area, and dashed outside to catch the bus. I made it just as the doors were closing and ignored the dirty look the bus driver shot me.

Sliding into a seat, I contemplated the best way to kill Alice while simultaneously telling her all about how I had gotten Edward to crack.

I figured the best way would be to not actually kill her. People give advice so much better when there aren't death threats hanging over their heads.

The bus pulled up to Alice's street and I got off. At least I was paying attention this time—I had missed enough buses with my daydreaming.

"Mary Alice Brandon!" I screamed into the buzzer.

"Yes?"

"Let me in you little biotch!"

"Well, not with that language! Quelle problem?"

I sighed. Alice had obviously been watching an Audrey Hepburn marathon and I'd interrupted Breakfast at Tiffany's. She only spoke French while watching that.

"I had mega big news that is going untold here! If you don't buzz me in now I'll tell the homeless guy sitting next to me before you!"

"No! Okay, you're in!" I knew her so well. Alice loved being the first with the scoop. I swear if she weren't a model, she would have been a journalist.

I opened the door to her apartment and couldn't help but be amazed. I was a frequent visitor to these parts with Alice, but the décor and intense smell of wealth always managed to surprise me. It was like every time I came here, this place got nicer and Alice got richer.

The elevator dinged and Alice, all four feet of her, came tumbling out and into my arms. "Tell me everything! I don't even know who this is about! Is it Edward? Or is something going on at Cullen's? Oh my god, did you book a show?"

"Yes. No. No."

"Edward!" Alice's voice probably just broke the sound barrier on that one, and I swore I heard a glass break somewhere. "Oh my god! Come on! What are we waiting for?" She pulled me along with her as she got into a waiting elevator and pushed 11 for her floor.

"Alice, calm down. I promise on my heart that I will tell you everything if you just stop jumping and wait."

I waited as she stopped enough that the elevator didn't shake with her every move. But it never got to that, because the doors opened at that point and she pulled me, my sweater was really suffering from all this, into her apartment.

"Sit. Tell." She instructed. "Now spill."

"First, you chill."

"No, spill."

"Chill."

"Spill."

"Fine. Okay, well I was at the shoot and it was going pretty well. Everyone was all 'go Bella!' and stuff. Afterwards, Edward called me over and was all, 'do you wanna get coffee with me.'"

Alice squealed at this. She could feel a good story coming up.

"So I was all, 'sure, let me get changed.' It was a lingerie shoot, by the way. So he blushed and let me get changed. I wish I had had some sexy thing to change into, but all I had brought were jeans and a tee. So I got changed and then—"

Alice interrupted me. "Is this getting to the good part?"

"Yes. Now shut up or else you'll never know."

She shut her mouth as I recounted the rest of the afternoon, letting her squeal when she needed to.

As I finished, she declared, "OMG! Bella! Do you have any idea what this means? He likes you!"

"Thanks Sherlock. I figured that part out, actually."

"God, it's just so weird after the bar thing. You were so mean to him!"

"I guess he's not easily swayed from his feelings."

"Let's hope not, god, I feel so bad for interrupting you now! I promise to never call you again. At least not when I 'feel' like it's bad."

Oh, Alice can see the future, by the way. It's not an intense thing, but she gets feelings on what is going on in another place or sometime soon.

"Good. Hey, do you have anything to eat? I'm so hungry!"

"Coming right up, and then I can tell you my big news!"

"I can't wait," I called as she skipped into the kitchen.

**I know it's not the longest chapter ever, but I never update during the week. I just had some extra time and felt bad for not giving you a second chapter. Hopefully this will get you through till Friday.**

**Can you send me some reviews for this very impromptu chapter? Thank you!**


	9. Chapter Nine

**I know I said I would update yesterday, but I'm at the beach. Forgive me for wanting to soak in as much Vitamin D as possible. I also went shopping and walked around town. God, I love it here...**

**Anyway, here's your chapter. Keep your panties on, I'll try to make it kinda long.**

Chapter Nine.

BPOV

As Alice was getting some refreshments together, I couldn't help but wonder what her news was. Was she pregnant? Oh no, could she be moving? Maybe she had gotten a job in Paris or something and she needed to leave right away. Although, Alice seemed pretty happy, and no one was very happy when they had to move.

I looked around, maybe there was a clue in her apartment. Boxes? No. Suitcases? Nada.

I managed to compose myself, though, as she walked in with two PB&J sandwiches and two sodas--coke for me, sprite for her. "Okay, I'm dying here. What's your news?"

"Well... it's kinda a long story," she stalled.

"I don't care how long it is, just tell me! Alice, are you leaving me?" A bit overdramatic, I know, but I had a tendency to lean toward that in times of panic.

"No. But, I do have a major change coming."

"Alice..."

"Jasper proposed!" she squealed, jumping up to show me her ring.It was simple, just a gold band, which is why I hadn't noticed it before.

"Oh, Alice! That's wonderful!" Jasper and Alice had been dating for years, and we all wondered when he would pop the question. A few years ago, it had looked like he was going to, but he either got too scared or had had something else in mind all along. "Give me details!"

"Okay, well it wasn't a super big deal or anything. We had had reservations at this really nice place for his birthday for awhile, so I thought nothing of it when he asked me to wear his favorite dress. I figured, hey, it's his birthday, I'll wear whatever he wants me to wear! So we were in the middle of dinner when he stands up and says, 'Alice, can I ask you for one more birthday gift?' So I said, 'Of course, Jasper! What is it?' And that's when he got down. We were in the middle of this resturant and he gets down on one knee and says, 'Alice. The only thing I want for my birthday, for my life, is you. Will you marry me?' And I said yes."

I couldn't help but sigh at the end of her story. Jasper was such a romantic. _I wonder if Edward is a romantic or if he's a manly man._

Whoa. Where had that come from? I directed myself away from thoughts of Edward by asking: "So do you have a date set yet?"

She giggled. "No, but I've always wanted a summer wedding. Maybe sometime in June so it won't be too hot but it will still be nice. Of course, he only proposed yesterday, wouldn't it be jumping the gun a little bit to be planning everything now?"

"Alice, you're the girl who started planning our Senior prom in 9th grade! How can you say it's too soon to be planning something?"

"Oh, I don't know. I just want this to be perfect and planning always stresses me out a lot. Jazz hates it when I'm stressed."

I sighed, of course Alice would always put Jasper's wants before her's. "Whatever. If you need any help, I'm just a phone call away!"

We talked a bit longer, but then Alice had to go. She had a go-see this evening and needed to get ready.

Before I left, I made sure to remind her that summer wasn't too far off. She would need to get planning if she wanted a June wedding.

"Hey, you just worry about your own social life and I'll worry about mine, okay?"

I was still laughing as I left her building.

**Bleh. I know it's not long. I got a review from a person who's name I won't reveal (you know who you are) who told me I should write longer chapters. Unfortunately, I don't have A) the will power B) the time or C) the patience to read (let alone write) a long chapter. It's not my style. I write short chapters and that is that. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**And on that note, I'm sorry for ranting, but now I need to beg for reviews. So I'm getting on my knees. You 218 (!) people who have this on alert, please review. Again, I'm begging.**


	10. Chapter Ten

**It's been a month. I know. I was busy and stuff and I just didn't want to write. I actually started a chapter a few weeks ago but I just went back to read it and it sucked. It was also in Edward's POV and that goes against my policy. **

**So here is chapter 10.**

Chapter Ten.

BPOV

I had a shoot the next day so I made sure to get a goodnight's sleep. Alice kept calling me until I told her if she called me again I would block her number. That was around 10:30.

The next day, feeling giddy and refreshed, I walked into the makeup room. "Mike!"

"Bella!" he called from behind a model with hair the size of the Empire State Building. "You have the craziest shoot today! It's wild!"

"Oh, well isn't that great... is Edward here?" I wanted to talk to him before the shoot, but I hadn't seen him on my way in.

"No, he won't be here today, actually. He's been asked to do a shoot for a magazine cover for some modeling reality TV show. I don't know why Tyra does that show, I mean, it's not like any of those girls make it big! And that last winner? I mean, it's great and all that a juicy booty won, but please! She won't get anywhere with those proportions. It's Torid for her, baby. But anyway, Tyra needed a favor and he owed her one so he's gone for the day. Nigal Barker will be photoging you today! Aren't you a lucky girl!"

"Nigal?" God, Mike talked a lot.

"Yeah, you know, the world-renouned photographer who does all the great shoots for that show but was kicked off last week? Remember him? Well he's brilliant and he wanted to do the really sexy shoot so today we are baring it all baby!"

Great. Not only did I have to wear skimpy clothes all day, Edward wasn't here to get all tongue tied about it. This sucked...

"Okay, babe. You're done. Bella, get you skinny ass up here!" Mike patted is pleather makeup chair. "We have to make you look like a sex kitten, but still classy. Think pinup girl meets Holly Golightly. Fabulous!" he crooned.

I swear, if this guy got any gayer he would be a girl.

A half hour later I emerged from hair and makeup looked like I had just gotten up from some wild night with someone special. Of course, my jeans and sweatshirt didn't quite match so it was wardrobe for me next.

My first outfit for the day was a small, beaded, black corset that fit like a glove and gave me twice as much cleavage as I usually have. It was paired with black matching panties. If only Edward were here to squirm... maybe I would send him the pictures. God, i sound like a stalker but that man is so sexy he probably gets pictures like that all the time.

"Hey, are you ready, girl," a sexy, English accent said.

I turned around, looked for the source of the voice and saw _him_. Nigal Barker was very sexy. Not in the way that Edward was. There was no crooked smile or flashy eyes, but Nigal had something. It was the accent, the look, and the confidence that he emitted that made him famous. Wow, I wasn't sure I would be able to concentrate today!

"Hi."

"Hi. Are you ready? We have four outfits to get through today and only three hours!" Okay, he may be sexy but this guy is kind of a jerk.

"Yep, just give me a second."

"Alright." His head disappeared behind the gray door. Taking a deep breath, I told myself to calm down. I had done plenty of work and Esme liked me. This guy couldn't fire me if I was bad. If I just did what I did with Edward I would be fine.

Then, my mind shaking, I followed Nigal's head out the door.

...

The shoot went fine. Maybe not great, but fine. I saw my pictures at the end and after an hour of hanging around after changing, I got three of what I thought were my best pictures. Edward would be surprised when these showed up in his mail. Okay, it was weird, but I wanted him to see what he missed. I looked good in them and I wanted him to remember me like that. I was off until next Thursday, the whole week would be spent helping Alice with the wedding, and I needed him to remember me. Maybe even call me.

I wrote my number on the back of my favorite one, put them in an envelope that I convinced that semi-cute post office worker to give me. However, I had to pay for the stamp, if I wanted one.

"You know what, thanks but I don't need a stamp. I'm going to give these to him myself."

"Alright. Close the door on your way out," the kid said. He may have been cute, and I may have been flirting, but it was obvious that his attention was claimed by the girl behind me. She was beautiful, and as I took a better look at her, I realized I knew her.

"Rosalie?"

"Bella!" She turned to me and gave me a big hug. "Wow! How are you? I'm going to see you tonight, so I'll talk to you then. I gotta go. But it was nice seeing you! Bye!"

"Bye." I swear, she was bipolar or something. Sweet at one time and horrible the next.

After my confusing run-in with Emmett's girlfriend, I thanked the post office worker and went to find Edward's apartment. The card I had picked up at my first photoshoot labeled his apartment at Twenty-Seventh Street and West Broadway. Okay, I guess I would have to take a subway.

The subway was disgusting. I had to take the A train and it was crowded, dirty, and the homeless man I sat next to smelled like pee. Ugh, Edward had better like these.

He had also better not be home.

It was a long trip to me. How long it really was, I don't know. But I think I only breathed about five times. The other times I spent holding my breath and trying not to smelled the homeless guy.

...

_Buzzzzzz. Buzzzzzz..._ I hit the button to signal to Edward I was here. His card said Apartment 3A and I hoped to God this wasn't some joke.

I was also praying he wasn't here. If I had to turn around and go home I would definitely chicken out. My adrenaline rush, brought about by annoyance at Nigal and the desire to show Edward what he missed, was dieing down and once it was gone I didn't think I would ever let him see those photos. At least, I wouldn't show them to him.

"Yes?" a voice crackled over the intercom.

Crap. It was him and he was home.

"Edward? It's, um, Bella." I sounded nervous to my own ears and hoped that the static of the intercom would make it seem less pronounced.

"Oh! Bella! Come on in." I heard the lock click and opened the door. I would not leave this house the same. Edward and I would have a different relationship after this, I could just tell.

What I didn't know was what direction that relationship would take.

**What? No! Tell us what happens next! I can hear you minds, but I won't tell you. Bella is a naughty girl, though. If I get 41 reviews, at least, I will update by Monday. I really want to get to 300. Please guys? Can you do it? I know you can! Go go go!**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Yay

**Yay! We're at 317 and it's not even Monday yet! However, it will be Monday when I post this. I probably won't finish this tonight, sorry.**

**Anyway, I love all your concerned reviews. No, Nigel was not kicked off; I made that up. And I loved Whitney. She was amazing. Once again, I'm a big fat liar! Aaahhh! My mom would disapprove…**

**I just watched Camp Rock. It was horrible! I mean, I love the Jonas Brothers to death, I'm a closet fan, but they cannot act. The only good part was the birdhouse part. I love Kevin…**

**Sorry. I talk a lot…**

Chapter Eleven.

BPOV

I climbed the stairs one by one. He was the third level and since there were no elevators in this place, I was forced to spend the next minute alone with my thoughts—my crazy, jumbled thoughts.

One side of my brain was telling me to leave right now. That it was better to leave Edward confused and wondering where his visitor was than to suffer the humiliation that was no doubt awaiting me at the top of this level.

The other side was telling me to milk this newfound boldness for all it was worth. I only had a limited time on this earth so why no live to the fullest? Giving my business partner slightly racy photographs of myself certainly fell into the category of "full life."

The reckless side of me won out in the end so up that last flight I went. My heart was racing, my blood was pumping and some of a verse of that musical, Wicked, started playing in my head.

_My pulse is rushing; my head is reeling; my face is flushing…_

Those words, however cliché they were, described me exactly.

And then I reached door number 3A.

_Oh god._ The song wiped out of my head completely. _I can't do this. No. _

My rational side almost had me down the steps and out of this part of town. I already imagined myself in bed, with a carton of Ben and Jerry's frozen yogurt, thinking this was a dream when—

_Creak…_

"Bella? Is that you?"

_Shit._

I turned around to face the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. "Hi!" Wow, could I sound like any more of an idiot? Here I was, at his house!, and all I could say was "hi."

"Hi… um, do you want to come in?" he asked.

"No, um, here. I just wanted to drop off some of the photos from the shoot. I thought you might, uh, like to know what you missed." Now I knew what heroines in books meant when they said they were tongue-tied. I don't think I could have formed a coherent thought right now.

"Um, thanks." He took a step closer and took the photos from my shaking hands. "I'll look at these."

He was so close and I could smell him. He smelled like nothing else; like soap and shampoo, but there was something else; something sexy and dangerous. It was delicious.

And then, before I knew what I was doing, I leaned in to smell him.

"Mmmm…"

"Bella?"

"Oh!" I opened my eyes and saw just how close I was. My face was in his chest and I looked psycho. I swear if he didn't call the cops after this, I was beyond lucky. "I'm so sorry! I, uh, I'll just go now."

"No, wait! I think I want to give you something, too."

And then he kissed me.

It wasn't a big deal. No fanfare or fireworks, except in my head, but I certainly felt a little woozy. This man was amazing, and he had just kissed me.

"Bella? Please tell me you haven't fainted? Is my kissing that bad?" He looked so cute when he was worried.

"No, trust me. It's not bad at all."

And then I kissed him.

That was when I realized the direction our relationship had taken. It had moved fast, maybe faster than I liked, but we were more than just friends now—if we had ever been that—I think we may have been soul mates.

Not to rush him or anything, but as we kissed in that empty hallway, I felt like I had finally found the man I was meant to marry.

Yeah, I was definitely psycho.

**Yes! I finished on a deadline! Wow, maybe I will be able to get a job and not be a procrastinator! Well, I'm still a procrastinator. I finished on Monday, but it's 7:51. I'd better get this up before someone PM's me to death!**

**Aaahhh! Death by Private Messaging! I can see the movie now…**

**Review please; can we get up to 350? Pretty please?**


	12. Chapter Twelve

Okay, since you all are great people, and wonderful reviewers, and because I had a lot of time, I'm going to update

**Okay, since you all are great people, and wonderful reviewers, and because I had a lot of time, I'm going to update!**

**Lucky, lucky you.**

**BTW, has anyone else heard the new Cute is What we Aim For album? OMG, I'm in love with it! It's way better than their first one and I thought that one was good!**

Chapter Twelve.

BPOV

My little kiss turned into a big kissing fest and next thing I knew we were in his apartment. He was sitting on the couch and I was straddling his waist. It sounds a little dirty, but I didn't plan on having sex or anything tonight. This was just nice.

I wasn't even sure what time it was. All I could think was "I've finally found someone I can love."

Cliché, no?

The longer we sat like this, kissing, the more my head exploded. I felt fireworks and fanfares and everything playing on a tape in my head. Over and over. And over.

It was never ending.

It was loud.

It was perfect.

I loved it. I loved all of this. The way our lips moved in sync, the way I was pressed up against him, and the way it felt like I was meant to be there. I fit into every part of his chest, his wonderfully muscular chest, and it felt right.

Like I was meant to be here.

Like we were supposed to be doing this.

Like he wasn't my business partner.

And that's when reality crashed on me. I was working with this man. I saw him every day and we were supposed to be colleagues, sort of. We couldn't have a relationship! It wasn't professional!

So, I did the one thing I didn't want to do, ever.

I pulled away.

"Edward, I need to go." It was killing me to say those words.

"What?" He was dazed and confused and his hair was messy, but so sexy. I reached a hand up to my own hair. It felt just as awful as Edward's looked. I could tell without even looking that my cheeks were flushed and my lips were bright red and swollen, too.

"We can't do this. I need to go. I'm sorry." My thoughts weren't very clear right now and my head was more than a little messed up, but I knew that I couldn't do this.

"What are you talking about? Esme won't mind if we're together."

"It's not professional, Edward. I may not be the most beautiful model, or the most talented, or the tallest, but I've always prided myself on being one of the most professional. This is wrong."

"No. It's not. If anything it's more than right. Did you feel what I felt? Bella? Please stay!" He was almost hysterical now and it was breaking my heart. He reached for my face again, trying to pull me back, but I pushed him away and broke my heart a little more.

"I really need to go. We can talk later."

And, with a spin on my heel, I walked out his door (which had been wide open. I wonder how many people saw our little makeout fest.). It broke my heart, but I had always been good at that. Love didn't matter if I was famous and right now, my job was more important. I had priorities and Edward was number two. I, myself, number one, came first.

At least, that's what I kept telling myself… and that is what I would keep telling myself. I prayed it was enough to keep me from jumping Edward's bones right now.

**EPOV (!! Bonus for all my great reviewers!)**

This girl was amazing. Woman, sorry. She was a woman and she was amazing. I had never felt anything like I did when she was kissing me. Her lips were beyond soft and they fit perfectly with mine. It was like we were meant to be together. She tasted so amazing and I never wanted to stop pressing my lips to her, to stop tasting her.

It seemed like this might be going too fast, but I just knew, just knew somehow, that this was the woman I was going to marry.

The photos she had given me were thrown to the side and we were sitting on the couch. Or at least, I was. She was sitting on me.

It was so meant to be.

My hand was under her shirt, holding her to me. I wouldn't go any higher than her lower back, I was still a gentleman, but the desire to do so was so much more that it was almost worth it to keep going up.

To take her into my room and close the door.

I was in the heat of the moment, when she decided to go all professional on me, though.

She broke away and the air rushed to my lips, cold and sharp. It was such a contrast to Bella's lips that it hurt. I wanted to pull her back and kiss her again. Kiss her all over.

She gave me a little speech on how we had to be professional and how this was wrong but I wasn't really listening. I couldn't stop thinking about how wrong she was. This was right and professionalism be damned! I wanted to hold her forever! I wanted her to always be with me and I wanted her. Only her.

She wanted to go, though. So she did. I tried to stop her, I almost had her too, until she walked out that door. I knew once she was out it she wasn't coming back.

I had lost the woman I was meant for.

Damn it.

**Woooo! Since I actually wrote something in his POV, will you all review? Please? I will love you forever! And don't worry. This isn't going the same way as Survival of the Smartest. I'm not going to make Edward do something horrible and unforgivable. Bella just needs to get her priorities straight (Edward should be number one and right now he's number two).**

**Don't you worry, just review and leave the rest to me! ;)**


	13. Note: NOT A CHAPTER!

Wow, time sure does fly. It's been months since I've even thought about writing another chapter. And I'm still not. Sorry, but I just can't right now. I'm thinking of starting another series, one I can relate to more. Maybe I'll get farther with that than I did with this…

Anyways, I appreciate all the reviews and the PMs telling me to get writing. Well I haven't… I've got a confession to make. I hated Breaking Dawn and the movie. And they kind of ruined the series for me… I don't know, maybe I'll go back to writing when I have time but right now I don't.

So thanks for everything, but don't hold your breath. I might not be coming back to Model Behavior until the summer.

Have a great 2009 everyone! And if I actually write this story that is spinning around in my head, I hope you will read it. If anyone would like to discuss it with me, maybe give me some feedback that would be great! Just PM me sometime.

Thanks!

Love, Charly.


End file.
